Et il l'embrassa avec son amour
by bOonfire
Summary: [HPDM]On l'a toujours dit, les sorciers et internet ne font pas bon ménages. Alors quand Drago tombe sur une fanfiction ayant pour presonnages principaux Harry Potter et luimême, imaginez sa réaction...


Titre: Et il l'embrassa avec son amour

Auteur: BoOnfire

Rating: T

Pairing: Harry Potter X Drago Malfoy

Avertissement: Slash/Yaoi. Homophobes passez votre chemin.

Disclaimer: Personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre déesse à tous, J.K.Rowling.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Me revoilà. Motivée par vos reviews, une petites fanfiction en 4 chapitres je pense, est en cours d'écriture. Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues pour mon premier One-Shot s'était tout émoustillant. J'dois l'avouer j'ai eu peur des pierres. Quoi que j'en ai toujours peur !! Bref. Je vais pas m'éterniser la dessus, je voudrais juste dire que j'ai pris en compte les critiques sur les descriptions.

PS: Une fois de plus navrée pour les pitis trucs entre parenthèses qui sont un peu nazes mais bon hein ! Voila quoi.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Chapter 1 : First Reading

Drago Malfoy sorti de son bureau d'une démarche élégante, une tasse de café à la main. Le cou et le bas du menton emmitouflés dans son col roulé, il s'approcha de sa secrétaire. Elle était assise dos à Drago, les yeux rivés sur son écran, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Drago but silencieusement une gorgée de son café et se plaça au dessus de l'épaule de la femme.

Une page d'écriture défilait. Une histoire d'amour à ce qu'il avait pu juger des quelques bribes de phrases qu'il avait lu. Mais une phrase, située en milieu de page attira son attention.

"Drago embrassa Le Survivant avec tout son amour"

Le coeur de l'héritier Malfoy manqua un battement. Drago n'était pas un prénom commun. Et le Survivant il n'y en avait qu'un.( _mis à part les demoiselles ayant lu ce genre de textes, survivantes de l'overdose de guimauve_)

- Miné, entama-t-il la voix rauque.

La pauvre secrétaire, dont le filet de bave venait de tremper le pull-over se retourna vivement. Drago évita d'ailleurs de justesse un coup de tête. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge.

- Sortez de ce bureau immédiatement. Vous êtes licenciée. Ne prenez pas la peine de prendre vos affaire nous vous les enverrons par la poste.

- Mais ..., gémit-elle

- Merci de vos bons et loyaux services. La famille Malfoy vous versera les indemnités en conséquence. Au revoir Miné, trancha-t-il.

-Bien monsieur, au revoir monsieur.

Sur ces belles paroles pleines d'amour et de paix, l'ex-assistante japonaise sorti piteusement, les joues si chaudes que l'on aurait pu y faire une omelette d'oeufs de dragons dessus. Drago la suivie du regard et lorsqu'elle passa la porte il poussa un long soupir.

L'affaire n'était appartement pas close. Pourtant ça durait depuis 3 ans presque jours pour jours. 3 ans que Drago avait fait son coming-out. Seigneur Dieu Malfoy junior est H.O.M.O.S.E.X.U.E.L. C'est un fait. Il avait fait ce geste ,qui peut paraître d'une débilité profonde à certains, afin de calmer les ardeurs de certaines jeunes demoiselles plus qu'insistantes ... Pendant les 3 mois qui suivirent, il avait d'ailleurs reçu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup lettres d'approbations et de remerciements de la part d'hommes _légèrement_ jaloux.

Bon. Un coming-out ne tue pas Drago en était la preuve vivante. C'est juste que ce crétin de Potter avait choisi de l'imiter 2 jours plus tard.

"Deux coming-out. Deux hommes que tout oppose. Une seule histoire d'amour."

Le genre de salades que vous avait servies la presse à choux gras pendant 4 mois (_tous au jardinaaage_). 4 long mois. Ils avaient eu du mal à faire taire les rumeurs. D'ailleurs, elles ne s'étaient pas tues, la preuve. Mais ils avaient mis un terme à tous ces articles stupides en faisant une déclaration commune, comme quoi, ils n'étaient en aucun cas ensemble.

Point. Barre. Retour à la ligne. Alinéa.

Drago sorti de ses pensées en entendant un crissement de pneu au bas de son immeuble.

Il émit pour la seconde fois un long soupir et contempla tristement son appartement. C'était là où il vivait et pourtant il avait permis à cette stupide secrétaire de venir travailler chez lui. Son ordinateur était en panne à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais bien aménagé. Le canapé avait été installé en face de la cheminée au cas où, quelqu'un aurait besoin de quelque chose de confortable pour amortir une chute après un passage dans le réseau de cheminée. Le bureau de fortune, lui, était installé en face du placard à balais. Ce qui faisait que lorsque Miné décollait le nez de son ordinateur, elle tombait nez à nez, c'est le cas de le dire, avec une porte. Il y a mieux comme compagnie je vous l'accorde. Un nez peut-être ?

De l'autre coté du salon, se trouvait deux portes. L'une donnant sur la chambre de Drago qui elle même donnait sur la salle de bain et l'autre, qui donnait sur le bureau de Drago. La cuisine, elle, était petite; juste assez grande pour lui permettre de cuisiner.

Les murs du salon peints en jaunesable et les poutres apparentes au plafond rendaient la pièce plus accueillante et chaleureuse.

Drago sorti une fois de plus de ces pensées en entendant la sirène des pompiers au bas de son immeuble.

Il vida sa tasse de café et alla la remplir. Il revint près du bureau, prit une grande inspiration et s'assit face à l'écran. Quitte à ce que l'on écrive des immondices sur lui, autant qu'il soit au courant et qu'il les lise. Il remonta en haut de la page et fit en sorte de tomber, par un heureux hasard sur le premier chapitre. Il but une longue gorgée dans sa tasse de café nouvellement remplie.

Et Drago entama sa lecture.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire cette "immondice" qui s'avérait être une fanfiction, il était presque 13h. Il se leva, alla poser sa tasse de café vide dans l'évier et se laissa tomber dans le canapé orangeIl alluma la radio espérant entendre de la musique. On lui avait dit que la musique adoucissait les moeurs. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'un opéra de Bach aurait calmé Vous Savez Qui.

"_Un accident s'est produit, au pied du 24 Kellington street ..._ "

Fichtre. Il éteint la radio et fixa le plafond.

L' "immondice" c'était avérée être relativement "intéressante". Il avait vu évoluer ces personnages, qui au départ se vouaient une haine farouche, et en 29 chapitres, de cette haine avait découlé un amour. Ambigu certes. Mais profond, incassable. Biensur les protagonistes avaient eu du mal à se l'avouer, déjà à eux même cela avait en tout pris 15 chapitres. Le reste pour l'avouer à l'autre.

Drago avait rit, souffert, et même pleuré avec les héros. Il avait ressenti leurs émotions jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et même il s'était surpris à rire des petites interventions de l'auteur souvent impromptues. Il fut étonné de la précision des descriptions des baisers. Cette fille avait vraiment dû embrasser des gens à tours de bras pour aussi bien les décrire.

Le blond s'était même laissé aller à poster un commentaire. Une reviews dans le jargon de la fanfiction. Pas sous son vrai nom bien entendu. De toute façon il était déjà occupé. Et toutes ces variantes aussi. Dans ce commentaire, il disait qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait vraiment du talent, malgré la niaiserie d'une histoire aussi improbable. Lui et Potter. Quelle idée non mais vraiment.

Drago ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Alors il alla chercher un carnet et s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit. C'était sa manière de régler un problème. Il avait besoin de tous les détails, qu'il notait sur ce petit carnet.

Il pouvait contacter Potter ou faire une déclaration publique. Il pouvait aussi entamer un procès à tous les auteurs de ces stupidités ou bien il pouvait ...

Il allait tout simplement contacter Harry.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

To: Cornedruejuniormagicmail.uk

Subject: On doit se sur le lien et lis. Pas que je craigne que tu ne saches pas te servir d'un ordinateur mais je crains que tu ne saches pas te servir d'un ordinateur.

_Potter,_

_Comme tu aura l'occasion de le lire, les rumeurs d'il y a 3 ans ne se sont pas stoppées. Je crois même qu'elles se sont amplifiées. Cette fois-ci, je reconnais que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'ai bien pensé à entamer un procès à tous ces auteurs frustrés mais cela ne me semble pas réalisable. J'ai aussi songé à faire une déclaration publique mais cela me paraît inutile._

_C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de prendre contact avec toi et de te fixer rendez-vous. Que penses-tu de Jeudi à 15h ? Il y a une séance pour "La prophétie des Urukuru" au Royal Palace. . Le film est soporifique aux dires d'un ami qui est critique de cinéma; nous pourrons donc discuter en toute tranquillité .Tu rentrerais dans la salle à 14h45 et moi à 14h55, afin d'éviter tout rapprochement._

_Réponds moi vite, merci_

_D.L.Malfoy._

_PS: Si jamais tu viens, envoies moi ton numéro de téléphone mobile, au cas où l'un de nous aie un imprévu. Merci._

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse du Survivant.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Petit mot de l'auteur de la fin : Ma bêta est portée disparue. Alors si quelqu'un voit une bêta perdue veillez me contacter au 06 ... non j'rigole. Mais bon. Je sais ce chapitre est court ... Mais yen a un deuxième) même que yen a 4 au total.  
L'adresse Internet de la fanfiction existe. C'est "le Dragon apprivoisé" de Crasysnape. C'est une traduction géniale. Faut juste placer "http://www." devant.(_Coup de pub flash éclair finished_)

Hem. Désolée pour le manque de dialogue mais Drago est tout seul, j'allais pas le faire parler tout seul, non ?

Reviews? _(Non pas les piiiieeeerres_.)

XoXoXoXoXoXo


End file.
